the Tick Tock of Time
by darkheartedmage
Summary: time travel story the remaining members of our heroic group go back to their younger bodys to set thing right. StrongDarkish Harry. Confused Dumbledore. slash for other character later on


Discalimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

A/N hi I don't know if you will like this story…umm this story was inspired by all the other storys I read this year so yeah…it hopfully will be a really good mix of all the stories I have read about harry potter

Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter sat around a circular red oak table looking exhausted and full of grief. Each held in their hands a silver and crystal goblet filled with butterbeer. Etched into the table the five pointed star enlaced with glowing runes.

Harry stood from his seat and gathered the group's attention. "Well we all know why we are here. It is a sad sort of events the lead us to this table. But tonight we will make things right. We will save those that we lost and make right what HE has done wrong. Ginny you will be able to look Neville in the eyes and tell him how much you love him again. Hermione the smartest witch of her time, you'll be able to save him this time. Ron, my best friend it will be okay we can save them. And Luna the love of my life we will be able to have the family we wanted in the world we wanted." Tears rained down the face of the young men and women sitting at the table. Harry sitting back down took his spot between Luna and Ron "Now remember we aren't sure of the exact time we will arrive but we will. This ritual is the best of Ravenclaw brilliance and Gryffindor courage. Ron you will start first and I will be the last."

Ron placed his hand on the point of the star engraved on the table, chanting hurried words under his breath. His point started to glow and he raised his glass. One by one the occupants of the table chanted their words and raised their glasses. Ron was the first to drink from his glass and fell almost instantly, followed by the others until it came to Harry Potter the 'Chosen-One' as he was called growing up, drank his and his mind fell into darkness.

**10 years into the past-Year 199****5****, July 15 **

Harry Potter awoke at 3am in totally darkness. Sitting upright right away, Harry looked at his arms and saw to his delight that they were arms of a slightly malnourished 14 year old. Getting up from his bed Harry made his way out of his room and tiptoed to the bathroom of his aunt and uncle's house located in Little Whinging, Surrey. Looking in the mirror Harry saw the reflection of a 14 almost 15 year old Harry Potter. A single tear escaped his eye, that one tear carrying all the hope, sorrow, grief, and joy of his entire life. Running back to his room he grabbed his cloak and wand and snuck down stairs and out the front door. Running down the block not caring who saw him leave in three in the morning, raised his wand top call forth the Knight Bus.

BANG!

The Knight Bus arrived, its door swung open and before the driver could sing his merry introduction, Harry ran on gave his money and said in a hushed voice "The Leaky Cauldron please." Three BANGS! Later the driver yelled out "The Leaky Cauldron!" Running off the bus and towards the entrance Harry only stopped once to look around him to see if anyone was following him. Harry walked in and waved to a tired looking Tom, before Tom could wave back Harry was already standing in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley. Hitting the correct cement block the wall opened up to a night time scene of Diagon Alley. Anyone watching would seen a dark figure in a worn cloak and nothing else until it reached the doors of Gringotts, where the hooded figure lowered his hood and bright emerald eyes could be seen fro only a second.

Once in the safe walls of Gringotts, Harry ran up to a one of open tellers. "Excuse me I need to talk with my account manger please." Harry said to the tired and mean looking goblin in a polite voice.

"Key please." The goblin said in calm but agitated voice. Harry handing his key to the goblin only had to wait for a second before the goblin to him to come and lead him to a door. The goblin handed the key back to Harry, knocked once, and then ran away leaving harry alone in front of the door.

"Come in." called a loud voice from the other side of the door. Harry walked in to find a seemingly young goblin with pale skin and white hair. "What is it I can do for you Mr.??"

"Potter, sir. I have come to discuss certain things about my account, money, and inheritance."

"Ah, yes the Potter inheritance." The goblin said with an evil smile on its lips. "I am goblin Gibben, the account manger of the potter vaults. What is it you wish to discuss Mr. Potter?"

"I want to take control of all the Potter vaults, properties, and assets." Harry said with a knowing gleam in his eyes as he knew what would be said next.

"Yes, but you are not of age and therefore can not take control of such things."

"Oh but I can. You see I am the last of my blood line, making me the soul heir to the Potter name. Making it legal for me to claim the title of the Head of the Potter Family. I want my ring and my inheritance. I know exactly what comes with it: legal emancipation, control of all Potter property, vote on the Wizengamot Court, and I will be recognized as an adult wizard of Britain." Harry's smile becoming bigger and bigger with each word.

"Well, it looks like you know what you are doing Mister Potter. So," the goblin took out a gold bell shook three times with an evil smile on his face. A short and tanned goblin came in with a small chest with him. Gibben took the box and waited for the smaller goblin to leave. "You know all the perks and responsibilities you will have, so I present to you your head of potter family ring." Gibben opened the small chest to reveal a sliver ring with a letter P and a griffin and two small golden birds on the crest. Harry took the ring and placed it on his left middle finger. A white light came out of the ring and encompassed Harry. After the light faded away the Gibben held a small stack of paper out for Harry to sign. Twenty minutes later harry left Gringotts and apparated to # 4 Privet Drive.

a/n okay so I left it kinda short so that means I could go where I wanted to. The year I put that they came back to is during the summer after the goblet of fire.

PLZ R/R


End file.
